This invention relates to covers for liquid waste receptacles, and more particularly to an improved cover which prevents accidental or negligent disposal of useful articles or other solid objects with the waste.
To protect the environment and the health of persons responsible for disposing of hazardous or toxic liquids, such liquid waste must generally be placed in specially designated drums. To avoid accidental spillage or the escape of noxious fumes from the container, the liquid waste drum is preferably closed at all times except when it is necessary to add or remove waste. Thus, the conventional liquid waste receptacle is generally equipped with a cover.
Careless personnel are prone to drop solid objects, such as plastic items, disposable protective work gloves, or glass bottles containing the liquid waste into the waste container along with the liquid waste. These solid objects must subsequently be separated from the liquid waste, resulting in added labor to the company or, where the company contracts for the removal of such liquid wastes, a surcharge for the additional labor entailed in the separation process will usually be added.